Solemn Wishes
by MasterFranny
Summary: [BrooklynKaiTala, others] [Yaoi, light ShoujoAi] A Christmas party will lead Kai to more than just one surprise...
1. Waiting for Christmas

**MasterFranny:** this was supposed to be a one-shot, but when I sent it to one of my BETAs she told me it was a little too long to be posted as one-shot, so I decided to rewrite it as three-shot. Hope you will like it, even if it's going to have short chapters!

**Kammyh:** she babbled about this one for ages, she's so happy about posting it!

**MasterFranny:** there are so **few** of them around... anyway, since I am an angsty writer, this is quite out of my style. It's not angsty! But I wanted to try something different, and this came out... enjoy! Plus, it's ok to write it now, since we're drawing near Christmas! A Theme fic! A Theme fic!

**Johnny:** thus why you keep intruding in our poor lives, complicating them... why wouldn't you go away?

**MF:** you are a mean guy, you know it? Besides, what the hell are you doing here anyway?

**Johnny:** I make a brief appearance in this fic!

**MF:** 'brief', Johnny, key word 'brief'.

**Kammyh:** on with the trauma... fic.

**MF:** ha ha ha, you're so funny, that my toes are laughing... TT By the way, I heard around on the net that Mystel was Egyptian, so I used this piece of information. Don't hurt me if it's not true!

……………………………………………

**Warning:** intense OOCness, but is intended. Yaoi, meaning boy x boy relationship, so don't like don't read.

**Rating:** well... not too high... I may put some lime at the end of the fic, but nothing too graphic... I am inexperienced in threesomes!

**Summary:** A Christmas Party will lead Kai to more than just one surprise. /Kai, Rei/Mystel, others

**Disclaimer:** Not own. -Laughs evilly- Never will.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"(Talking into other languages)"

**Solemn Wishes**

**Chapter 01: Waiting for Christmas**

"No way! Absolutely no fucking way!"

Rei glanced quizzically at his friend, as the older teen, better known as Kai Hiwatari, leader of the BladeBreakers Rev, glared at his own image in the mirror. As crimson eyes trailed over his frame, his frown deepened and his eyes flashed with anger, wishing he could just murder the damn mirror and end it there.

The Neko-Jinn had never seen his friend act this way ever before, surely it was something new... but he decided not to press on the matter -besides, he could always use it as a threat later.

"Kai, don't you think I would like to keep that mirror intact when you finish with it? I mean, by the way you keep glaring at it, it'll break in no time," Rei giggled lightly, before sitting down on his bed cross legged­, amber eyes fixed on his captain.

Kai's glare shifted towards him as the slate haired blader scowled, "there's nothing to mock about, Kon". He only used his last name when he was pissed off with him. "I... I just hate this fucking... _thing_ here," addressing himself, or better, what he was wearing, he turned fully towards the Tiger.

"But Kai... you're oh so cute!" Rei made a run towards the cupboard and managed to hide himself behind it nearly in time not to be hit by a pillow Kai threw at him, knowing he said too much. Peering from behind the cupboard he added, "come on Kai, you don't need to be this stubborn, it really looks _cute_ on you!" which resulted into a renewed growl from the older blader.

What caused Kai's outburst, and Rei's comment, were the clothes Kai was wearing at the present moment. The Neko-Jinn had almost to force them on him, and now was satisfied by the results.

And Rei was lying. He did not look _cute_, he actually looked rather hot.

It was not something the slate haired teen used to wear every day; this was why he looked so out of place and so uncomfortable. Pitch black pants, way too tight for his liking, with a metal chain running from one side to the other, a black leather belt, and a white shirt that was both too short and too tight. It let bare his shoulders, covering merely a little portion of his arms, and stopped few inches above his navel, which was uncomfortable too, and had electric blue strips running across it. His faithful gloves were gone, and in their place he was wearing tight blue fingerless gloves that started from his hand and ended where the shirt left his skin bare, few inches beneath the shoulder.

That alone was driving Kai crazy, but what angered him the most was the fact that he still hadn't put his marks on. Paint less, his face looked years younger.

"This. Is. **Not**. Me!" crimson eyes flashed dangerously, a faint blush appearing on his face. "I can't... wear this at the Christmas Party... not that I want to go in the first place..." his speech turned to a low muttering and Rei sighed, as he stared at the teen.

Kai was almost pouting, even if he wasn't aware of that, as he brushed away an unruly strand of blue hair from his eyes, his other hand resting on his hip. Rei frowned, looking at him. Maybe... he could just erase the word 'rather' on his previous thought. Kai was not 'rather hot'. He was Hot. If only he could express to others this side of him, Rei was sure Kai would become even more worshipped than he already was.

As his eyes trailed away from Kai, the Chinese blader lost himself in his thoughts, remembering.

Two months passed since the end of the tournament, where Tyson and Brooklyn ended up in a tie. It was something unusual, but in the end it was the only way things could end up fairly good for both parts. This way Boris was defeated, this time for ever.

All the teams returned to their usual lives. The Blitzkrieg Boys and the Justice Five, after long debating, decided to stay in Japan some more -there wasn't really a place they wanted to go.

Since the Professional BeyBlade was out of question, there was no more need to fight for the former Justice Five team... not to add they abandoned Boris as soon as they realized his real plans. MingMing continued her way up the Japanese Musical Top Tens, Moses disappeared somewhere, coming back occasionally for some good challenge with BeyBlades, Garland and Brooklyn usually hung around, and Mystel wandered here and there.

Daichi, much to Tyson's distress, still lived at the dojo, whilst Rei and Kai rented an apartment together. Apart from Tala, Rei was Kai's best friend, and both agreed it would be great to share a house. Max and his mother, after a long talk with Max's father, accepted to stay in Japan as well, at least for some time.

Maybe both parents decided Max was in need of some family time all together, the same reasoning that made Tyson's brother resolve to stay some more with his little brother.

The Baihutsu returned to China, the All Starz to America, and the Majestics, who arrived in Japan just for the sake of the final match against the Justice Five, went back to their aristocratic lives.

But, as the festivity approached, Tyson had the 'great' idea of throwing a party to reunite again all the gang -Tyson's dojo would be the place, being the only one big enough for all of them.

As it was obvious, Rei and Kai had been invited as well.

Being all his life in a little concealed village in the middle of China, Rei had never celebrated Christmas before, he first came to know that festivity when he left China to go and meet strong opponents, and after a while, he took a liking for it.

It was not just the merry air that people seemed to gain during this period, it was not just the lights, and the colours, and the snow. It was... the feeling. He was happy he came to know such a beautiful festivity.

It had been hard to convince Kai to come as well, but in the end he managed to, much to his amusement.

Rei shook his head to clear his mind, and tried one of his best glares at Kai, but not with much effort.

"You have had a bet with me, _Hiwatari,_" he used his last name, too. "I dared you to do fifteen laps around Tyson's dojo in less than two minutes -and you failed!" a light mischievous smirk slowly made its way on his face, but he tried to hide it.

Kai, who had returned his glare to the mirror, turned in a flash towards the Chinese blader, eyes flickering dangerously, "that wasn't fair! There was Tyson blocking my way half through!" he growled.

Rei tch tched, said smirk growing even wider, "nuh-uh... it doesn't change the fact that I won the bet, and you promised you would do whatever I said... thus you're wearing it!" Rei's tone was one of finality. "It'll be funny: I can't wait to see the faces of them when they see you!"

Kai's shoulders slumped slightly as he once more stared at himself in the mirror, still cursing Tyson and the bet with Rei. No way he was going to go dressed like that when all the teams -which included All Starz, Baihutsu, Majestics, Blitzkrieg Boys and Justice Five- gathered up together to celebrate Christmas. That would... ruin his image of the cruel and cold and untouchable type!

He looked way too much... _friendly._

Rei couldn't but giggle again, knowing too well what was going on in his friend's mind, so he approached him and hugged him from behind, tightly, making the older teen gasp and tense up -relaxing quickly, being used to this kind of physical contact from the Neko-Jinn.

But he still pushed him away in a hurry not even a second later, he didn't like hugs nonetheless.

"So..." Kai ravaged his mind to find a suitable subject that could keep Rei away from the bet, "how's going between you and Mystel?" he started taking off the hellclothes, "Garland said you two were hanging out..."

Feeling the blush creep on his face Rei turned to stare at the wall, "he said so?"

The fighter ex member of the Justice Five knew really too much about the lives of all of them, maybe it was one of his hobbies to go and pry into their business...

The Chinese blader busied himself by cleaning the mess Kai made in their bedroom so to hide said blush, but the Phoenix noticed it anyway.

"Hai," Kai smirked, knowing he hit a sensitive spot, "but I thought he wasn't interested".

"I... I thought that too, but this was before we got stuck in that elevator, you know, three days ago," Rei cleared his throat in distress, his cheeks doubling the blush as he remembered what happened. "We get stuck in there one hour, and... well, it happened".

The slate haired blader's eyebrow lifted up.

"One hour? Must have been hellish for him, he isn't the one to stay that much in narrow, little spaces".

Rei's blush disappeared as once again, a devilish smirk crept on his lips, fangs flashing behind them, "he lose it, completely... would've never thought it, the collected Mystel going all crazy because of claustrophobia!"

Kai let a similar smirk grace his face as he re-applied his blue paint back on his cheeks with secure moves, "there -much better".

"How are you feeling now?" Rei stepped towards him again, locking eyes with his friend and room mate.

Kai glanced at him; ever since his fight with Brooklyn, for some weeks, his hands hurt, and he couldn't even launch Dranzer; after a month the pain and the trembling stopped and now they were just as fine as they always been. But Rei, being the mother hen he had always been, worried over him.

It had been Rei the one helping him when his hands hurt so much he couldn't even grab a pen, so maybe he _had_ rights to be worried.

"Fine as usual, mother," he mocked Rei, and was hit on the back of his head with a pillow. "Jeez, you act like a freaking girlfriend!"

"Don't ever say that! I'm hurt!" Rei pouted, sounding overly hurt, placing his hand on his chest. "Besides, that would make me the uke in my relationship, and I am not..."

Kai turned a light shade of pink, "more information than I wanted to know," he stated, shaking hard his head in order to make the bad mental image go away. _'Go away... **bad** mental image, I said go away!'_ he shuddered, "you're way too possessive, kitten" he added.

Rei giggled again, satisfied by Kai's reaction, "what about you? You are not telling me about _your_ sentimental life, and that's not fair!"

The Phoenix turned his back at the Chinese, faking indifference, "there's nothing to say, Rei" he stated in a somewhat cold voice.

Rei bit his lip, knowing he hit a painful would. Kai could be difficult when it came to feelings, but that did not mean he was emotionless. He was like them all, only it took him some more time to adjust on his feelings, that's all.

His past scarred him deeply, leaving him without protection; faking being void of emotions and feelings for all his life, then be presented with this kind of things, would be hard for anyone.

Big problem here, because he wasn't in love with just one person -which would have been enough to deal with for someone like Kai.

No, his heart was torn between two deep loves, and it wasn't like he couldn't love them both, oh, no. People usually said 'you can love just one person at once' and to the slate haired blader, this was the greatest lie ever.

He loved two males, but this was not the bigger problem, in fact it wasn't a problem at all. He dealt with his sexual preferences easily enough, not bothering about what others could think.

He wasn't straight, period.

As expected, one of the two was the cold type. Someone who could freeze people just by staring at them, with his azure, icy eyes. Flaming red hair that looked like they were set on fire.

Tala, leader of the Blitzkrieg Boys, previous leader of the Demolition Boys, one of his closest childhood friends.

To Rei this wasn't strange at all. Knowing the deep admiration Kai held for the older teen, it was just to be expected. He'd loved Tala ever since the end of the first World Tournament, but being the silent and close type, Kai never spoke to anyone, not even himself, about his feelings. He was content in staying friends with him.

As for the red head, he acted as if Kai was his younger brother, nothing more, nothing less. Hence Kai never told him his feelings, not wanting to lose his friendship.

He didn't like being rejected, like many did in his childhood. Especially if the one that could reject you was your best friend.

The real surprise, at least to Rei, was the second person Kai loved. He would have never expected it from him, not after what happened during the tournament against Boris' team.

Appearance of a calm guy, green eyes shining with peace and happiness, bright orange hair, always dressing in white candid clothes.

Brooklyn.

When Rei found out, the one day he and Kai dared each other to drink ten bottles of vodka -Rei cheating by mixing the vodka with water- resulting in the Phoenix spilling his true feelings together with the contents of his stomach, he'd been not just stupefied, but utterly astonished.

He would have never thought Kai could fall in love with Brooklyn.

But the crimson haired teen was simply fascinated by Zeus' wielder, by the way he seemed not to care about what others could think, by the way he acted, carefree and happy.

A smile coming from Brooklyn could make Kai's legs go jelly -for how much he despised this as weakness, he couldn't prevent it from happen.

And he loved the way Brooklyn could turn dark, his face losing his calm appearance, eyes glowing evilly, showing the sadistic and cruel part of himself, just like two souls lived together in the same body, one mischievous and sarcastic, the other good natured and nice.

He loved Brooklyn.

He loved Tala.

And he couldn't have any of them.

Why? Because, drum roll, he was too shy to go and tell them.

Well, this wasn't simple shyness.

It was, as previously said, fear of rejection. He couldn't forget his past and move on, just like Tala did, he was too scarred and drowned into it to act like Max and Tyson. He did try his best, and managed to open up a lot -at least with Rei- but at the same time, he couldn't completely let go.

Kai had been taught not to show emotions, not to feel, not to deal with emotions. So loving someone, being completely foreign to him, left the slate haired teen unprepared and confused. He couldn't accept any rejection, not coming from such a childhood, Rei knew he would break completely. He didn't want to be hurt ever again.

The raven haired blader was the only one to know, the only one trusted enough to know.

No one would believe Kai could be this afraid, but he was... and since he hated weakness, he hid it, burying it under his emotionless mask.

So no one knew, but Rei.

He and Kai were friends, just as close as Kai and Tala were, and the Chinese teen wanted nothing more that seeing Kai finally happy. Witnessing him dwelling on his feelings, hurting himself more and more, made Rei feel bad for him.

"Come on Kai, I'm sure you'll come out of this situation, some way or another! Cheer up! Christmas party will be this week-end, and you will have great time with all of us!"

Kai sighed, shaking his head, but as Rei suggested he buried deeply his pain and forced a weak smile on the outside.

He was strong. He could deal with it, without sinking into it.

Besides, he could use the party to check on his currently crushes some more...

……………………………………………

**MasterFranny:** hope you liked the first chapter, even if it was short! Go on, review! Please...

**Kai:** so now I am the one love struck!

**MF:** you are. So shut up!


	2. The Party!

**MasterFranny:** this is the second chapter; I decided to post it today so to finish the three-shot before Christmas. I hope you will like it! And if you have time to waste, try my other fics here, plus… on I reposted the first chapter of 'I am Nothing' revised version.

**Kai:** yes, let her finish it soon, so I can go back to my usual self! I don't like being all depressed and such!

**MF:** shut up, Kai! Or I'll make you pay dearly!

/Kai goes O.o/

……………………………………………

**Warning:** intense OOCness, but is intended. Yaoi, meaning boy x boy relationship, so don't like don't read.

**Rating:** well... not too high... I may put some lime at the end of the fic, but nothing too graphic... I am inexperienced in threesomes!

**Summary:** A Christmas Party will lead Kai to more than just one surprise. Brooklyn/Kai/Tala, Rei/Mystel, Julia/Matilda, Enrique/Oliver, others.

**Disclaimer:** Not own. -Laughs evilly- Never will.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"(Talking into other languages)"

**Solemn Wishes**

**Chapter 02: The Party**

Rei looked around as he walked down the street, enjoying the light air that lingered around during this particular time of the year. He still wanted to find some little treasures to take with him at the party, and there was the whole day to do so.

"Rei! Rei, wait for me! C'mon!"

The raven haired blader turned around, and saw Tyson running up to catch with him. He was holding his hat in one hand, whilst in the other one there was a muffin. Rei chuckled lightly and stopped waiting for his friend to arrive, sweatdropping as he saw Tyson stuff the whole muffin in his mouth -things would never change. _Tyson_ would never change.

Besides, Rei did not even want to know why Tyson was eating a muffin at this time in the first place.

"Tyson... why did you have to run? That's you who asked me to come and meet you at four, you are punctual!" the Neko-Jinn smiled with his fangs shining.

Tyson pulled on his hat and frowned at him, swallowing the whole muffin with ease as he checked on his wristwatch, "punctual? Are you ok bud? It's almost a quarter past four!"

Rei's grin turned into a sly smirk as he replied, "exactly what I mean -punctual for the time I was waiting you. You always come around fifteen minutes later than the hour you state you'll arrive".

Tyson stood bewildered for a moment, then blushed as he realized what Rei had said, the offence finally kicking in, "you're mean you know, Rei?" he pouted.

"I know, that's what I am," Rei laughed seeing Tyson's face. "What about you? Why did you ask me to meet you here?"

Tyson coughed, before a light blush appeared on his cheeks, "Well, I need you to help me… buy a gift," he smiled sheepishly as he saw the other raise one eyebrow. "A special one".

The Chinese blader's eyes lit up in realization, "oh, you want to find something for Max!"

"Wha!" Tyson's eyes popped out of their sockets in astonishment, and he stood there gaping at him, "how did you **know** that!"

Rei let out a chuckle as he resumed his walking, Tyson right on his heels, still stupefied, "Tyson Tyson Tyson, you are **way** too obvious… I mean, the only one who haven't noticed you drooling on Max is –Max himself!" He chuckled more seeing Tyson's blush deepen. "Ok, no need to stress out, I'll help you, but you will have to help me as well".

Tyson shook is head, getting rid of the blush only to cast a sly –or so he thought it to be- look at the White Tiger, "oh, Rei-kun needs to buy some special present to Kai…"

"Kai?" Rei frowned. "Why should I buy him something special? I already bought him a Christmas present, as I did for all of you!"

Tyson shot him an incredulous look, "what do you mean? Who would you buy a present to then?"

Rei felt like missing something peculiar in this talk, so he stopped and turned to stare at the navy haired blader, who was just as confused as he was.

"Mystel," he raised one eyebrow at the look of surprise his former team mate wore. "Yes, Tyson, I am buying a special present for _Mystel… _why would I want to buy something special for _Kai_?"

The Dragon wielder blinked, then he resumed his cheery acting once again, walking a little faster to keep up with Rei's pace, before casually replying with a knowingly smile, "because we all know you and Kai are a couple… I mean, you don't have to hide it Rei, don't lie to me… it's so obvious! You are the only one he opens up with, and around you he even smiles… God knows what would happen if I ever try to make him smile at **me**…"

Then he noticed Rei had stopped walking and turned towards him, and was completely stunned to see him snickering quite loudly from behind his hand. His stunned stupor doubled when Rei lost his fight against the amusement and started laughing rather hysterically –until he choke and started to cough.

"What's so funny?" Tyson was staring at him wide-eyed.

The raven haired blader wiped away the tears from his eyes and stopped laughing, shaking his head at Tyson's stupidity, before smiling at him, "me and Kai –a couple? Come on Ty, **that** is funny!" the other continued staring at him confusedly, so he added, "me and Kai are **not** a couple; it's me and Mystel".

"You're **not**!" the Dragon's eyes were as wide as plates. Then he turned as red as a tomato and averted his gaze from Rei's, "I… you two seemed so close… how could I know it was just… friendship? Hell, I couldn't believe I would ever put Kai and friendship in the same sentence!" he laughed loudly. "Now I know why Mystel laughed at me every time I tried to convince him you and Kai were an item!"

Both stared at each other for a moment, laughing together at the amusing mistake, before Tyson turning suddenly thoughtful.

"You know, I wasn't the only one thinking you and Kai were together… almost all the others… some of them has such faces when they knew… like Johnny, or Tala…"

Rei froze and stared in shock at Tyson, "what does Tala have to do with me and…Kai?"

"You see, I met Tala a week ago, he came back from Russia and he wanted to know how Kai was… you know how Tala is around Kai, as protective as a brother… " Tyson shook his head with a smile, "one would think Kai **knows** how to protect himself; I think Tala only wants Kai safe… whoa, he actually cares for Kai… another thing I would never thought possible!"

Rei was about to go and strangle Tyson right on the street, he hated when the Dragon started speaking about non inherent things.

"Well?" he pressed on.

"Well, I replied he was fine because you were with him and you two were together… and here Tala glared at me, as if he wanted me dead! Jeez, he's so jealous… I know once or twice in their past at the Abbey, but now…"

Rei wasn't listening to Tyson's babbling anymore, as the bluenette passed from speaking about Kai to Max, eyes shining in happiness, already looking around to see for some great present he could give to the blonde.

'_Tala…'_ Rei closed briefly his eyes, deep in thought. _'Are you really trying to protect Kai as a brother, or is there more? Are you interested in Kai?'_

He knew Tala was always fussing over Kai, because Kai was younger than him, and like Tyson said, in the Abbey he was used to protecting him. Maybe it was because the red head saw Kai as a little brother, but… could it be that Tala considered Kai as something more?

Now, Tyson was just the worse thing that could ever happen. If Tala believed him to be Kai's boyfriend, not only the red head would hold a grudge against him all his life –either if he was in love with the slate haired blader or if he only cared in a brotherly way- but that would not help Kai any way.

Tala was quite possessive but… Rei knew why Kai was so reluctant about revealing his feelings to him. He feared rejection.

The Neko-Jin sighed as Tyson entered in a shop, and for a moment he just stood there, deep in thought. He wanted Kai happy. He had to know if there could be a chance for the slate haired blader or not.

Either way, he needed to sort things out with Tala.

……………………………………………

"I said I don't want to come like this! _Rei!_"

Kai's scream could be heard echoing through all their shared apartment, but the raven haired Chinese was not going to be affected the last bit by it. Kai was going to come to the party, and he was going to come dressed as planned. And he was gonna enjoy it, willingly or not.

That's why, to stop anything else from happen, Rei hid all Kai's normal clothes, and he threw away his face paint.

"Kai… don't be such a child," Rei scolded the older blader.

"Where is my second option!" the other growled glaring at him.

"But you have it: you can come naked… I'm sure Johnny would love it" Rei giggled, teasing the slate haired blader.

"What are you implying!" Kai hissed, turning away –but not before Rei could see a light blush cover his cheeks.

Johnny had a thing on Kai, there was no way he could deny it –the Scottish had asked Kai out twice, being always rejected politely. And resulting Tala to glare at the magenta haired European as if wishing he was dead.

"It's not that bad, you look great… come on!" Rei was kind of pleading now. Kai shook his head. "Nuh-uh!" Rei pouted, then he tried his last option "you are so mean, Kai…" then he did it. His infamous puppy eyes. The sole look that could break through Kai's cold resolution; tears pooled at the corners of his eyes, and he stared with a cute pout at the slate haired blader.

"No… no way!" Kai desperately tried to look anywhere but at Rei, shaking his head, "I'm _not_ gonna fall for this **ever** again, Kon!"

"Please… Kaaaai…" Rei's eyes turned even bigger if possible, and he intensified the pleading look.

"Fuck, Kon!" Kai's shoulders slumped in defeat; he never managed to get away safe against his puppy eyes. He couldn't stand them. "But any comment, _any_, and you're going to regret ever asking me to wear this thing!"

Rei brightened up considerably hearing this and mentally patted himself on the back, happy he once more defeated the almighty Kai Hiwatari. He jumped on him, but had to let go due to Kai's face turning a deep shade of purple.

"Remind me not to let you anywhere near Mariah next time she comes visiting…" Kai huffed, brushing one hand in his hair.

The raven haired blader smirked, "you tend to run away every time she comes…" he reasoned.

"That's damn true! I can't stand her!" Kai pointed at his friend. "You know what then? Next time, you'll run with me!"

Rei rolled his eyes but had a playful smirk on as he watched Kai slowly –really slowly- preparing himself for the party. His mind wandered away to more pressing matters: he needed to have a speech with Tala soon, and maybe make out with Mystel.

"… Did you tell them?" Kai was now observing Rei carefully, and as the Tiger did not reply, being too spaced out to notice he was speaking to him, he sighed, "Rei? Reeeei?" he frowned and waved his hand before his friend's eyes, but received no reply to assure him the other was still alive. "Oh, and, Rei? Mystel called, he said he's going to dump you for Garland".

This got to him all right. Rei snapped out of his trance and stared at him with eyes wide and shocked, but as soon as he saw the smirk on Kai's face he calmed down, "what was **that** for!"

"You were lost once more in your ecchi thoughts," Kai said matter of factly. "I asked you if… if you already told the White Tigers about, you know".

Rei shrugged it off; once he would already have been deep in anguish and guilt because he was keeping something important from his childhood friends; once he would have been blaming himself because his village would exile him for being gay… because it wasn't natural, it wasn't… accepted.

Once, but not anymore. He still cared for Lee and the others, but this was his life, and he was going to keep on doing what he wanted, not what the clan wanted him to do. And still, he would not tell them.

But no matter what, he couldn't tell them he was not straight. Lee would rip his head apart and Mariah would… well, he didn't even want to know what she would do if she knew.

If the clan rejected him, he couldn't care less; but if his best friends since childhood rejected him, well, this was another matter.

"Not yet…" he murmured.

"You shouldn't care about their opinion," Kai hastily wiped off the blue marks from his cheeks and glared at his own image in the mirror. "It's your life, not theirs". Rei could almost hear the slate haired teen's thoughts, _'how could he care about what a giant pink ribbon bouncing around thinks?'_

"Kai, they are still my friends!" Rei huffed and leaned down to adjust Kai's shirt slightly. "I don't want to ruin our friendship… just like you and Tala… you won't tell him your feelings right?"

Kai blushed, "touché" he admitted. He then grabbed his earring –a little Tao in silver and jade- and put it on. "Happy now?" he asked with a light grimace.

"You look great," Rei became cheerful again. "Kai's gonna hunt tonight!"

"Oh, shut it," Kai glared at him then shrugged it off.

Rei himself wasn't quite that bad; he wore one of his usual Chinese outfits he looked so great in, but this was something different than usual. It was dark green, with long sweeping sleeves; golden stripes run through the sleeves and the shirt in a spiral pattern, whilst his ebony hair for once wasn't all tied up. Two longs strands hung loose at each side of his head and the rest was tied with a low ponytail. He even left his usual bandana, so his forehead was bare; plus, there was a cuddly and smooth white fur around the shirt's neck: it wasn't real fur, obviously, but it was really cute and warm.

He looked cool.

"You'll break hearts when people will find out you are already taken," Kai let out a smirk, his eyes flashing almost playfully.

"Ah, what can I say, I am utterly fuckable," Rei sighed in delight, "and only one person will enjoy this hot body –someone who this night will cry out my name at least ten times…"

"Rei!" Kai groaned. "Please…" _'Bad, bad, **bad** mental images… growing more detailed… go away! Shoo!'_

Kai shook his head forcibly and followed the Neko-Jin outside, pulling on his coat and closing the door behind his back with a sigh; Rei, who was trying to keep his balance with at least four bags full of Christmas presents, waited for him on the sidewalk, glancing up. It was already dark, but there were clouds covering the sky, and Rei beamed happily, "it's gonna snow tonight!"

He loved snow. It was one of the many things he loved about Christmas time, together with the lights, the cheerfulness, the mistletoe, the trees…

Kai rolled his eyes and followed his raven haired friend through the main street, taking two of the bags from his hands as he looked around. Until two years before he had never celebrated such a festivity, but after joining with the BladeBreakers it became usual. He even started enjoying it.

The streets were filled with people chatting and laughing merrily, pointing to the many lights that hung from the shop windows and the balconies of the houses; there were trees as well, decorated with coloured balls, candles, rows of intermittent lights, and yellow shiny stars on their tops.

It all looked beautiful and even Kai felt himself relax while looking at Rei, who was giggling and bouncing around in happiness. His shoulders drooped a little and he tapped his friend on the shoulder to call him back from his own world.

"Ready to go, Rei-I-am-the-Christmas-fan?" he asked the other with one raised eyebrow.

"Yup!" he replied smiling.

Kai smiled back, and Rei wondered why he simply couldn't drop the cold act when he was around others as well. He looked younger and even cuter –he couldn't deny it.

Yes, cute, but between them nothing would ever flare up. Both liked each other's company but only as friends, nothing more.

As Rei glanced at Kai while walking he was determined to have a talk with Tala, to sort things out; Kai deserved to be happy. Of course he wouldn't be revealing Kai's feelings to the Russian, that would be betraying Kai's trust.

"Rei! Kai!"

Both bladers turned and saw Hilary waving at them as she approached in a hurry; she was almost completely hidden under a large pink jumper, an azure wool hat, and a long blue scarf. She too was holding a little bag filled with presents.

"Hi! How are you?" she smiled. Then she turned around and shouted, "Daichi! You slow monkey! Hurry up!"

Daichi appeared from around the corner, wobbling under the weight of at least eight bags of presents, and with great strain he managed to drag himself near the three.

Surprisingly enough –or maybe not- he was wearing his usual outfit, which consisted in a sleeveless shirt and pants without a leg, plus a scarf and a pair of gloves.

"Hilary… would you please take back your bags! I'm **dying** here you know!" he cried at the happily bouncing girl -Kai thought she looked like a brown haired Mariah and cringed.

Hilary stopped dead and turned to him, "this is what you get for calling me a hold hag, shortie!"

"Who's shortie!" Daichi dropped the bags on the ground and glared back at her, but then both turned towards Kai, astonished. He didn't like the attention and growled, "what?"

"Wow, Kai, you look… different," Hilary whispered, eyes wide and a light blush on her cheeks. _'He looks damn hot too'_ she mentally added.

"See? They don't like it!" Kai turned towards Rei with an angry glare.

"It's not that…" Daichi circled him twice, looking at hi up and down, mouth open. "It's just that… you look younger! And less imposing! Who could have thought that sourpuss could look this… _innocent_!"

He stopped and swallowed in fear, because the glare he was receiving was just as fierce as his older ones. On the outside he was different, but inside he was the same Kai as usual.

"However, merry Christmas to you both!" Hilary leaned over Rei to kiss him on the cheek, as she was common to do on this holiday, and the Neko-Jin kissed her back, but when the cheerful girl went for Kai, he stepped back, glaring, "don't you dare," he hissed.

She wasn't the last bit affected by his acting, being accustomed to it too much to get angry, so she ignored the glare and planted a kiss on each cheek of the distressed teen, who flushed and pulled away –he didn't like that much the kissing part.

"Now let's go," she ordered them as her usual boldness kicked in, and Hilary punched Daichi, who picked up the bags again with a growl, following the other three to Tyson's dojo.

……………………………………………

As the four entered in the dojo, they stared speechlessly at the crowd and at the chaos reigning inside; it really looked like there was twice the number of people that it really was.

At the opposite corner of the big gym stood a huge Christmas tree, its top brushing against the ceiling. It was completely covered with balls, lights, little golden and silver beyblades –who knows where Tyson found them- and a shining yellow star above it.

Decorations that would be the horror of any sane person were scattered around the room, such as the reindeer with flashing nose at the entrance, or the Santa near the buffet table with waved its hand enthusiastically saying, 'ho, ho, ho' over and over.

There were little mistletoes hanging from the ceiling together with starts, small angels, bells, red and green decorations…

The buffet table was long and filled with sweeties, drinks –they even managed to get alcoholic beverages such as vodka, whisky and sparkling wine- plus some other things.

Music was playing in the undertone, but not loud enough to disturb the chatting.

Kai heard 'In Joy and Sorrow' from the HIM before a new one started, which was an anime song.

At least music was good.

Then, there were the bladers.

The Majestics were already there, as well as part of the Justice Five and the Baihutsu. Robert was speaking with Garland, and both looked like they were enjoying the conversation; Johnny was looking around, in panic, trying to find someone who could free him from the dreaded pink ribbon-girl, who on the other hand looked like she was ready to burst in happiness.

Lee was politely eating some cookies while speaking with Michael from the All Starz and Miguel from the Barthetz Batalion. Enrique and Olivier were flirting in a corner, both unaware of the people around them; Emily, Julia and Matilda were deep in some kind of conversation and they were all giggling softly.

Others were scattered around talking or laughing, some sitting in chairs, some others on the floor or standing, and there was Kevin trying to pry Gary away from the buffet, since he was eating, or better, inhaling there, with Rick and Max at his right, busy speaking.

The Turtle blonde master was obviously enjoying himself greatly, because the American was telling his jokes, making Max laugh his head off. Rei spotted Tyson sulking some feet away, and was sure that he wasn't really paying attention to what Eddie and Michel were saying, but was glaring and pouting at the two Americans.

Rei glanced around but saw no trace of Brooklyn or the Blitzkrieg Boys, and sighed inwardly. Then, his eyes fell on his love who was casually leaning on the wall; the moment Mystel saw him, he smiled and waved at the Chinese blader, who smiled. Mystel looked out of place, even though it was big enough for him not to feel constricted.

The Egyptian blader wasn't wearing his usual mask and he was dressed with light white and cream clothes, with an Egyptian pattern at its corners.

"Oi guys! Merry Christmas!" Tyson finally tore his eyes away from Max and Rick enough to see the arrival of Kai, Rei, Daichi and Hilary, and bounced –Kai noticed a lot of people liked to bounce during Christmas time- towards them. "I'm glad you could come! You know that Enrique brought some strange sweet they eat in Italy? You should try it, it's great!"

"Merry Christmas you too, Ty," Rei smiled.

"Come on, have a drink and-" Tyson pointed towards the buffet table but stopped dead in his tracks. He slowly turned towards Kai, eyes as wide as saucers, "**Kai**! What the…!"

Kai growled deeply in his throat and glared at the loud mouth, who gaped, "you look so… different!" Rei giggled, knowing that if only another person told Kai he looked 'different' he would surely explode.

"Isn't he cute dressed this way? I forced him, because of the bet! The fifteen laps around the dojo!"

Tyson's face lit up, "oh, the one you asked me to step in front of Kai so he wouldn't complete the laps?" Tyson blinked, then paled, "maybe I shouldn't have said that…"

Kai turned with a murderous glare towards a sweating Neko-Jin, "Rei…"

"Hey guys! Look at Kai! Come on, look at him!" Tyson, searching for a way Kai would _not_ murder Rei, turned towards the other bladers and pointed to the Hiwatari heir, smiling broadly.

Kai turned of a dangerously red shade and Rei could just see the steam coming out of his ears, but then all the teens in the gym turned to him, and the anger turned to embarrassment.

Rei chuckled, knowing they were all thinking the same thing, _'Fuck-he's **hot**'_.

Robert and Johnny approached, the latter looking rather troubled, "Wow Kai, you really look…"

"Different" the Phoenix hissed furiously, as whispers ran through the bladers. "I know, thank you very much".

The Scottish gulped and decided to step back and drop the matter, whilst Robert stared at the slate haired blader. "I think this outfit suits you better than your usual one," he stated. "You look more yourself in this style, more open".

Kai looked blankly at the German, not quite understanding the meaning of his statement; he relaxed lightly and nodding a greeting to Tyson he followed the older blader to the table, picking up for himself a glass of vodka and started speaking with the Gryphon. He respected him, and usually felt rather at ease around him.

Rei followed Tyson as the bluenette lead him towards the other end of the room.

"I'm going to let people eat something more at the buffet, and then Hitoshi and Grandpa will take in the main table and the seats so we can eat dinner –Grandpa is a great cook, even if he doesn't look like it, plus Olivier helped!" Tyson smiled, but his smile turned a little stretched as he glared at Rick still talking with Max.

"I wonder what they are saying," he huffed.

"Come on Ty, don't be jealous," Rei patted him on the shoulder. "Just wait for the right moment, and then give him your present!"

Tyson smiled and returned to the buffet.

The raven haired blader sighed in content and headed towards his lover, who was still unmoving and waiting for him. As he approached, Mystel looked at him warmly and smiled, "hello love," he whispered seductively.

"You look hot in this…" Rei brushed his fingers on the smooth cloth.

Mystel blushed and looked in the depth of Rei's amber eyes, "I missed you, how was your week?"

"I missed you too," the Neko-Jin let his finger trailed up until it brushed against the blonde's lips. "I am fine, but I have problems with Kai…" Rei leaned on the wall at Mystel's side, glancing at the blader, who looked at him. "Brooklyn will be there in a few minutes, why don't you go and check on Kai? To make sure he's going to be all right."

Rei smiled fondly, "if he ever hears this he'll rip your skin off… he would say he's old enough to take care of himself".

"He is, but he's in love, and love is a different matter… when love's in the way even the wiser turn into morons" he said wisely.

"Since when you are a philosopher?" Rei smirked.

"Reading a lot of books Garland lent me," the blond Egyptian smiled.

The raven haired Tiger leaned over to kiss him on the cheek, "Thanks, Mystel, you're really nice".

"I know I am…"

"I'll make sure I'll thank you for your kindness later…" Rei whispered seductively in the other's ear.

Walking away he left a blushing Mystel trying to hide his burning cheeks.

"Hey Rei, I see your relationship with Mystel is going ok!" Garland smiled slyly as he approached the raven haired teen, and slammed his hand down on his shoulder, making Rei gasp out in pain, flinching.

"Garland, I wonder how do you know so many things about the life of all the bladers in here… you are **not** taking lessons from Mariah and Emily, are you?"

"No way!" Garland laughed, "I can't even stand them… they would make such a couple, but strangely enough they haven't realized the feelings they feel for each other… a shame, but then again, I would fear them as one item… it's not like Julia and Matilda. Raul is unsuccessfully trying to get them together but the latter is just too dense!" He waved his hand. "At least with Enrique and Oliver things are pretty obvious".

Rei stared at him in disbelief, "you are serious! Wow, I don't want to know how you manage to find out all of this".

Garland punched him playfully on the shoulder –making Rei hiss in pain once again- and smirked, "then I won't tell you… by the way, how's Kai with his love problems? I think there will be a big problem coming soon, something went wrong and if no one explains it…"

"Garland!"

The fighter blader turned as Raul approached, "what?"

"I think I lost Matilda!" the F-Sangre member looked rather pissed off. "They're so hard to control… oh, hey Rei, say hi to Mystel from me! Come on Garland!" and grabbing the older teen's arm he pulled him away.

Rei blinked twice, still astonished, _'well, that was **really** strange,'_ he thought.

The Neko-Jin looked around to search where Kai was, and he saw him turned towards the main door. Without caring what others would think, he threw himself at his slate haired teen's friend, smiling as he hugged him tightly. Kai gasped and turned towards him, and Rei's bright smile vanished as soon as he saw the other's expression. There were tears shimmering in Kai's eyes, as the older teen freed himself from the Chinese's grip and left the dojo as fast as he could.

……………………………………………

**MasterFranny:** only one chapter left! Follow me to the end of this three-shot! I hope you will review!

Plus, I liked to have Rei as the dominant one, for once. I usually have him under Bryan. I like this side of him though. Sly, dominant and horny.


	3. Snowflakes falling on us

**MasterFranny:** greet the new and last chapter of 'Solemn Wishes'. It's different from the old version. It's different from the version I wanted to write. I like this more.

**Kai:** er… just like the Garland/Raul part, right?

**Garland:** O.o

**MasterFranny:** Please, feel free to have a look at my other fics!

……………………………………………

**Warning:** intense OOCness, but is intended. Yaoi, meaning boy x boy relationship, so don't like don't read. Shoujo-ai as well, that means girl x girl cuddly relationship.

**Rating:** here, I can say M. Light, I said, **_light_** lime.

**Summary:** A Christmas Party will lead Kai to more than just one surprise. Brooklyn/Kai/Tala, Rei/Mystel, mention of Tyson/Max, Enrique/Olivier, Garland/Raul, Julia/Matilda, Emily/Mariah, Robert/Johnny, etc.

**Disclaimer:** Not own. -Laughs evilly- Never will.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"(Talking into other languages)"

**Solemn Wishes**

**Chapter 03: Snowflakes falling on us...**

Kai did not look at Rei as he knew he was walking towards Mystel, but he bet against himself they would soon disappear together… smirking at the thought he let the older German keep on speaking with him. He quite liked spending time with Robert.

After a while Robert excused himself to go and pour himself another glass of wine, so Kai could have a better look around. It looked like the people were having a good time together, some were even dancing slowly in the middle of the dojo.

Kai's eyes fell on Tyson, and a knowingly smirk appeared on his lips as he stared in amusement at his murderous glares directed at Rick. The American was still talking with Max, absorbing the entire blonde's attention, and this was driving Tyson mad.

Kai had known since the very start that the bluenette was in deep love with the hyper teen, and was currently trying to find the best way to tell him his feelings before someone else could… but this was not needed. Max would never accept dating with someone that was not Tyson, because the Turtle had a crush on his own on the Dragon.

The Phoenix was sure of that because he had eavesdropped on a conversation between Max and Rick some days before, where Max was wondering if Tyson would ever feel the same for him.

Rick had this _look_ on his face, the same look Tala had when he realized Bryan and Spencer were developing a crush for each other. A _predatory_ look.

He'd replied confidently to Max, 'let's try and make him jealous… if he reacts you will know if he likes you more than a friend would'.

Kai had to admit this was working way too well. Tyson was ready to implode because of the steam coming out of his ears. If Rei had been anywhere near him, the slate haired teen would have placed a bet on Tyson murdering Rick in the time in-between now and midnight.

He lifted his glass of vodka and took a small sip before placing the glass on a nearby table, silently thanking Mr. Granger's private reserve, and let his eyes trail again over the dojo room. He saw Raul walking quickly from the buffet to where Rei was standing, speaking with Garland, and had to remember to go speak with the fighter blader. Apollon's wielder was alarmingly well-informed about every and single thing that happened to the bladers, and he was afraid he knew of his crush problem as well.

He was already moving towards him when his eyes trailed on the entrance door; what he saw there made his blood turn cold. Kai's insides twisted painfully at the sight.

Tala had just entered the dojo, looking astonishingly hot in his black clothes; he wore an open coat that brushed against the floor, with dark fur around the neck –Kai knew it was just as artificial as Rei's, since both shared a hatred towards coat furs– and under that, tight black pants, a black wool sweater, and black boots. A black belt hung around his hips, with a little pocket attached to it. His crimson hair were hanging slightly loose, long bangs gracing his face, deep icy eyes sparkling with usual determination and slyness.

All in all, he looked like a dark fallen Angel.

Next to him, in all his beauty, stood Kai's other crush, Brooklyn. Opposite of Tala, he was dressed completely in white or creamy colours. A short coat with large fluttery sleeves and a turtle neck covered his upper body, left open to reveal a creamy and comfortable-looking sweater under it; a pair of baggy pants of the colour of the snow was tightened by a silverish belt, and at his feet he had a pair of beautiful white Amphibians. His green eyes were filled with happiness.

Just like the red head, he appeared angelic, Tala's counterpart.

But this was not what made Kai's entire world collapse on him. This alone would have only aroused him.

No, it was the fact that they were blatantly holding hands.

They were _holding hands_.

Kai's mind shattered at the sight, knowing with painful certainty the two were a couple, and by the way they smiled, they were happy too.

Brooklyn smiled at Tala as both saw the shocked faces of the people around, a knowing smirk appearing on the red head's face. Kai faintly noticed Johnny approaching them, eyes as big as plates.

But he couldn't tear his eyes away from the sight.

They looked as if in their own world. Smiling, fingers still intertwined together. How could he even hope to be a part of this? They looked so close, so complementary, so… unreachable.

There was no place where Kai could hope to be. There was no way he could ever fit with them the way they fit with each other…

Painfully clear, he was once again, alone. Left out.

Kai knew he shouldn't feel this hurt about Tala and Brooklyn –they looked perfect together in a way he would never be– because they did not love him, and did not know **he** loved them.

They would never know how much Kai craved for their love, for their care, for their presence. They would never know his heart was shattered because he saw there was no way he could fit in.

It was not their fault, anyway, if his heart was bleeding painfully.

'_It's my fault, I should have told them…'_ Kai gritted his teeth, not able to look away from the couple. But then again, seeing how happy and carefree they looked, even if he'd told them, it wouldn't have been any different.

He felt cold inside, rejected, but he knew they were not to blame.

And still, he couldn't deny it _hurt_.

Brooklyn and Tala did not need him. There would never be a decision for him to make between the two of them, because he wasn't even an option amongst them.

Kai felt his eyes burn with tears, he wanted so badly to cry but he couldn't, not in there, where so many people could see. He wanted, needed, to run away, run and never come back, to cry his heart out for the pain was so strong he couldn't even breath.

A strangled sob wracked his frame and he fought against it, knowing it was a lost battle.

He was so lost in his own world of self-commiseration he failed to notice Rei approaching, so when strong arms hugged him from behind he let out a gasp and turned; crimson eyes filled with tears met golden shocked ones as Kai simply let go, not caring about anything at all.

He was a failure, from the very start, and this thought was so unbearable he couldn't stand his misery anymore, knowing he'd made a fool of himself once again.

So he turned his back to a shocked Neko-Jin and ran away as fast as his trembling legs could allow him, disappearing from the back entrance of the dojo gym in a blur.

Rei stood there in utter disbelief, looking at the place his friend had been until a second before, not understanding the cause of such unusual behaviour. Until three minutes before he looked fine and cheerful, but now…

The Chinese's eyes trailed towards the direction Kai had been staring into, only to see the very cause of the Phoenix's distress clear in front of him.

There was Johnny near the front door, and was greeting Brooklyn and Tala with a rather astonished expression. He wasn't the only one staring, though.

As for the two, they were holding hands.

Brooklyn. And Tala.

Rei's lips turned into a thin line as he stared at the couple. Part of him knew there was nothing for him to do, he couldn't help Kai. Part of him was aware that if Tala and Brooklyn chose each other, he couldn't force them into loving Kai.

But the part in control –the part of him that was growling in rage at the moment– ignored it.

He had to speak with Tala now. And with Brooklyn. He had to put an end to this acting, because it caused Kai's heart to break. Again, he suffered.

Maybe it was a bad idea, but he hadn't interfered with Kai's business before, and that was the result. Ok, maybe there was nothing he could do, but speak with them was the only sane thing to do.

Brooklyn and Tala hurt Kai. Even if unconsciously, they _did_ it.

There **had** to be a way!

As he stepped towards the couple, he noticed with a frown that Tala was looking straight at him, azure eyes turned into thin slits –much like Rei's– with as much hatred as the raven haired teen was showing.

Rei glared back twice as hard, the last bit affected.

Fortunately Johnny sensed the incoming danger –well, he just turned and saw Rei's expression– and decided to flee; Brooklyn realized something was wrong by the way Tala was glaring and seeing Rei he settled on a blank expression, silently waiting for the Neko-Jin to reach them.

Oblivious to the rest of the teens, blind to the music and the laughs around them, now the red headed Russian, the enigmatic orange head and the Chinese raven haired teen stood in front of each other, trying to look imposing.

"Rei," Tala hissed without bothering to hide his dislike.

"Tala," Rei hissed back with just as much venom.

There was a moment of tense silence between the three of them, and it was broken by the Wolf master, whose words stunned Rei.

"What did you do to him, making him run away like this!" the redhead gritted his fangs, eyes flashing dangerously. "Answer me, Kon, or else you'll regret having placed your eyes on him".

It looked like Tala too, had a habit to call people by their last names when he was angry.

Rei blinked, then fury doubled in his stare as he replied, "it was not me who hurt Kai, Ivanov" _'two can play at this game,'_ he added inwardly.

So… Tala saw Kai leaving.

"What would that mean?" now Tala looked ready to rip Rei's head off. "Are you implying that this is, _my fault_!"

Rei just stared.

"I would never, **never** hurt Kai!" Tala growled, eyes wide in fury. "I want him to be happy!"

"Yes, and you never noticed," Rei's voice was filled with sarcasm. "You are completely blind… just as blind as Brooklyn is… your boyfriend, I see" he looked pointedly at their joined hands.

"Are you trying to insult us somehow?" Brooklyn stepped into the conversation, giving Tala time to –try to– calm himself a bit. His green eyes narrowed slightly as his stance changed into a tense one, but his voice remained peaceful. "Is there anything wrong with the fact that me and Tala are a couple?"

Rei growled but the rational part in him tried to get a grip on his emotions; there wasn't really anything wrong… but at the same time, there was.

Kai's pain.

Tala should have noticed it. Somehow, he or Brooklyn should have noticed it! They couldn't have been this blind!

And still, they hurt him! There **had** to be a better way to let Kai know! Anything was better than finding it this way!

Breathing deeply, "I am just worried for Kai's welfare," the Neko-Jin managed to say quite normally –the growl doesn't count.

"You should, since it's you who hurt him, and since you are his boyfriend!" Tala spat back, and if glares could kill, none of the three would have been breathing anymore by now.

Rei's eyes widened, so **this** was the problem… damn Tyson and his wide mouth! Curse him!

"I…"

Mystel chose this exact moment to step to Rei and circle his chest with his arms, hugging him from behind. The Egyptian leaned his head on Rei's shoulder, and nuzzled him lightly, under the stupefied gaze of Tala and Brooklyn –who by now had lost his usual composure.

Hatred shone in the two teen's eyes as they released each other's hand, Tala stepping forwards, face distorted in fury, "you are… **cheating** on Kai! That's why he ran away!"

Mystel huffed, being the only one still calm of them, never losing his carefree acting, "oh, Gods, no! He would never do such thing!"

Rei bared his own fangs, "yes, I would never do this to him!"

"Then you'd better explain why you are here, obviously cheating on Kai with Mystel, in front of us," Brooklyn's voice was icy and calm, the opposite of Tala's furious one, and because of this, even scarier.

"I'm not with Kai, see…" Rei bit his upper lip, he didn't want to split out Kai's secret, because that would cause the trust Kai had in him to shatter… and this was the last thing the slate haired teen needed at the moment. Mystel waited, knowing that for how much Rei cared for Kai, his silence would only bring him more pain.

Now that Garland was needed, the teen was anywhere to be found. He could tell them the truth… he knew everything!

"Guys!" there, with the worst timing ever, Tyson came, waving his hand at them, oblivious to their tenseness. "I am so happy you could come as well!" then he frowned, "I saw Kai run away, he looked pretty upset, unlikely him… to think that, after speaking with Garland, I went to everyone to tell them Rei and him are not a couple… yep, it was my mistake, but who could blame me? They are so close!"

Tyson wasn't even aware of what he was saying, by the looks of him, he'd had a little too alcohol than he could manage, and his cheeks were all flushed. Thus, instead of shutting up like any sensible one would have, he kept on.

"Oh, yeah, now I remember, Garland told me you two like Kai! He was so angry that I told you Kai was dating Rei that he almost drowned me in the pond in the garden outside!" he laughed hard, wobbling slightly as he turned to Rei, smiling. "You and Mystel are a cute couple… he fits you! Garland was sure you were dating ever since the elevator accident! I don't know how he manages to do that, but he knows everything about everyone!"

Then, when Rei though nothing could get worse, Tyson managed to get things worse. He turned again to the speechless duo –red head and orange head– and nudged them in the ribs with a –failed– sly smirk.

"Garland told me Kai likes you both… he's damn right if I have a say… I mean, why choose between two hot guys when you can have both?"

His eyes were captured by Max, who was now standing alone –Rick nowhere to be seen– and winked at Rei, "my lovey-dovey is left alone! This prince shall bring him the light of Love!" he pointed to a mistletoe above Max's head, and bounced quite uncertainly towards the American blonde.

"Tyson has sugar thinking at his place," Rei muttered.

"If he even knows how to think in the first place," Mystel's left eye was twitching.

In a flash both remembered the whole content of Tyson's long, slurred speech, and turned to Tala and Brooklyn.

"Kai… likes… _us?_" Brooklyn blinked, anger disappeared to the combined effect of Tyson and shock.

Rei did not know if to go and help Garland drown Tyson in a pond or to actually thank the loud mouth.

Maybe first thank him and then drown him.

Tala slowly paled as he turned to Rei. "That's what you meant. It wasn't you, it was us… we hurt Kai because he saw us together…"

"We thought that… if he couldn't be happy with us, then we would make sure he would be happy with someone he could love…" Brooklyn whispered.

Rei frowned and recalled what Tyson had said, 'Garland told me you two like Kai!', so that meant… "You are… you love Kai? Both of you?" he asked tentatively.

"He looked so serene with you," Brooklyn continued in a whisper. "And by what Tyson told us, we had no chance…" he brushed away orange bangs from his eyes, "we didn't want him hurt again".

"But in the end, we _did_ hurt him," Tala finished.

Rei was about to say something, not even knowing what, when someone called out for him, "Rei! Mystel! You **have** to see that!" in the voice of Crusher. Turning swiftly without realizing it, they had a not so nice view of Rick chunking down a whole bottle of whisky –_all in one go._

As they assisted at such disturbing –and rather unhealthy– display, Brooklyn and Tala shared a simple look, green clashing against azure as two similar determined expressions took place on their shocked faces.

A second later, they were gone, through the back entrance door, closing it behind their backs.

Rei, scowling in disgust at Rick's habits, turned again to the pressing matter at hands, "if you really love Kai, you should…" he stopped seeing he was talking to an empty spot. "Wha?"

Mystel smiled as he hugged Rei, pointing towards the back door with a knowing glance, eyes fixed on the amber ones of his love.

"I think you should resign the matter to them –and reserve some of your attention to me".

Rei's frown melted down in a bright smile as he leaned down, brushing lips against his, "wish granted," he breathed in the other's ear.

……………………………………………

Kai stood with his back against the wall outside the dojo, hidden in the shadows, tears streaking down his cheeks without him caring, sobs making his frame tremble, not caring if he was out in the cold without his coat, which he'd taken off previously.

Pain flared through him in waves, stronger than the pain he had received from the abbey. He wasn't ready to deal with a broken heart, because for how much he'd endured the tortures, the hopeless feelings, the solitude, this was something he had no control of, thus he couldn't stand the excruciating pain.

If he hadn't fallen in love so completely, desperately, helplessly for them, nothing like this would have happened. They would never return the same feelings he had for them, and this was a complete defeat.

Kai never felt this alone and helpless before. People said love was the strongest of emotions, maybe this was why he felt so hollow now.

But most of all, he felt guilty because he though it to be unfair. Selfish, yes, but he couldn't stop himself thinking that he wanted someone to love him as well.

Someone that would hug him, and make things all right… kissing him, loving him… protecting him.

"Kai?"

The slate haired blader snapped out of his misery to look up in shock as crimson eyes met with icy azure ones.

Tala.

And Brooklyn was there too.

Both staring at him, aware he was crying…

'_No! They shouldn't have… they…'_ Kai tried to collect himself, to put back on his usual mask –he had been found crying by the two who made him cry in the first place.

"Oh, it's… it's you," he tried to wipe away his tears, cringing at how weak his voice sounded, but Tala's hand stopped his in midair.

"Mind to tell us why were you crying?" Tala inquired, staring down at him intently.

"I am not… I mean, I… it's nothing really," Kai slapped away Tala's hand and gulped, nervously glancing back and forth between the red haired teen and the orange haired one. "I am… hey, I heard you two are together… congratulations, I am happy for you…" he felt like he was eating dust by saying this, but he suppressed the feeling.

He did not want them to feel sorry for him, he couldn't even stand the mere thought of them pitying him.

He was strong, he would put it all behind him, he just needed some time alone with himself.

"Yes, we are together," Brooklyn stated clearly.

This sent a seething pain through Kai's frame; he could feel tears start falling again and he cursed against his weakness, "I… I think I'll go back inside," he murmured, not looking up at them, instead staring intently at his feet.

He was going to leave the party and go back home. He couldn't stand the happiness around him anymore.

He left the comforting support of the wall in order to pass through the two older teens, but in a flash Tala slammed his right hand on the wall at his head's side, in the same moment as Brooklyn slammed his left one at the other side of Kai's head, effectively blocking the slate haired blader there.

Their proximity to his body made Kai's stomach twist painfully.

Kai gasped, "that's not… funny" he said, firmly avoiding their eyes, shivering from the cold that seeped through his clothes –how he missed his coat now.

"It is _not_," Tala agreed. "You should have told us your feelings towards us, Kai".

Kai's crimson teary eyes widened in shock as he realized the meaning of Tala's words. They… _knew_!

"Wha…? I don't know what you're talk…" the Phoenix's uncertain speech turned into silence under the anger boiling in azure and green's eyes when he looked up at them.

Feeling even more helpless, and slightly scared, he looked back at the floor; why was all this going downhill? Why couldn't luck turn on his side just for once?

Wasn't he allowed to be happy?

"Why didn't you tell us?" Brooklyn quietly asked, "don't you know we care for you?"

"Would it have been any different!" Kai screamed, looking back up, tears running down his cheeks, "you two are a couple!"

There was nothing more to lose now, so he could as well throw it all out.

"Do you think it's easy to dwell with feelings like these for both of you! I can't forget my past, no matter how much I try! And I was sure you would reject me… I couldn't stand it…" he sobbed, his fist so tight he cut his skin with his nails. "You, Tala, always acted as if you were my older brother… and Brooklyn never looked like he cared… now you have each other…" he clenched his teeth to prevent more choked sobs to come out, but without much avail. "There is no place for me…"

"If you'd revealed us your feeling before, we would have prevented so much pain" Tala sighed, eyes filled with sorrow. "I though I was clever, but I was the blind one since the start".

"I was blind too," Brooklyn held the same sorrow in his eyes, "I thought you would be happier with Rei… we are sorry we hurt you so much".

Kai gritted his teeth; though tears were still falling, he looked fierce. They were both humiliating him, and he didn't deserve it. "**Don't**!" he hissed, with a pained look. "I don't need you to tell me you don't love me! I don't need to be humiliated more than I already have been!"

"Who said we don't?"

Kai froze, and slowly stared up at them.

"What?" his crimson orbs were filled with confusion as the two teens leaned over him, so their eyes were at the same level of Kai's. "What are you…?"

Tala's left hand and Brooklyn's right hand –the ones that weren't still at both sides of Kai's head– lifted, brushing softly against the slate haired teen's cheeks, wiping away with immense care his tears as the younger blader looked in astonishment at them; Tala and Brooklyn exchanged a knowingly glance before leaning more on him, planting two identical kisses on both Kai's cheeks, having the Phoenix blush in confusion and shock.

"Kai, we _do_ love you," Tala breathed in Kai's ear, making the teen gasp. "It has been a huge misunderstanding… we thought you were in love with Rei, and since we wanted you happy, we decided to renounce" Brooklyn nuzzled Kai's neck, "but when we saw you run away, Rei approached us, furious, and then… Tyson butted in, saying you loved us…"

The two laughed quietly, as Kai looked back and forth from one to the other, uncertain and confused.

"You…you do?" he asked so softly it was hard to hear him, but being so near both teens heard his question.

"Kai. I love you," Tala stated seriously and seductively.

Then he leaned over Kai, pressing his lips on Kai's kissing him quickly but passionately. The kiss was soon interrupted, leaving Kai overwhelmed and with a dizzying sensation. As Tala parted from him, Brooklyn took his place, lacing his lips with Kai's.

Both kisses made Kai's fingers tingle as he shivered, feeling so happy he thought he would burst in flames right there.

"I love you too, Kai," Brooklyn whispered just as seductively.

For a moment Kai looked at them, bright crimson eyes flickering in disbelief, feeling elated and happier than he thought he would ever be. Then, tears started falling again, this time caused by the intense happiness.

He was enveloped by four strong arms, abandoning himself to the comfort, sobbing and gripping their clothes as he cried out.

When he finally stopped, wiping away his tears, he was suddenly aware of how cold it'd become, and he shuddered.

Tala and Brooklyn glanced at each other mischievously, "I think I have an idea on how to get rid of those shivers," the orange headed teen mused, a sly glint in his green eyes.

"I think I have had the same idea, Brook" Tala replied.

Once more they leaned over Kai, who found himself suddenly pushed against the wall, arms held tightly but without hurting him above his head. The wall was freezing against his body, but he had no time to consider this as a pair of lips covered his, an intruding tongue slipping inside his mouth.

Closing his eyes he moaned, the kiss turning passionate, the tongue ravishing his mouth; he didn't even know who was kissing him, he was too dizzy.

Another pair of lips found their way on his neck, kissing and licking and nipping, as a hand slipped through his shirt to caress his chest, brushing his nipples, making him moan again.

Another hand was massaging his tight from over the pants, slowly drawing near to his…

"Ah!" he gasped in the kiss, a rush of pleasure and heat flaring through him.

His legs gave away, but he was caught by strong arms that lowered him on the ground. Two bodies followed, towering over him, his blurred sight not able to tell who was who, as the touches continued, the kisses became more heated, and the passion overwhelmed him.

Lips against lips, tongue against tongue, hands pressing down his hips to prevent him from bucking upwards as fingers pulled his pants away, lips twitching upwards as they moved down.

Closing his eyes in rapture, falling in a pleasure filled trance, Kai let himself go into the touch of his new found lovers, not knowing who was kissing him, not knowing who was caressing his body, who was massaging him and who was licking his skin, licking him…

Only one thing he knew, one thing that was clear despite his dizzy and unfocused mind, clouded by pleasure, as he were drawn towards his peak.

He loved them.

And he was happy… so happy…

As the cold was forgotten, replaced by a strong heat, and moans of pleasure echoed through the air, none of the three teens was aware of the snowflakes starting to fall from the sky…

……………………………………………

Rei sighed, looking around at the sight that met his eyes. Sure, it was merely midnight, but all the people inside were already out of order.

It was almost absurd…

Music was still playing in the undertone, but with calmer songs than before, that did not bother the bladers.

Glancing at the buffet, Rei saw that Gary was still eating –or should he say, inhaling?– and next to him Kevin was looking at him rather impressed, with a chuckling Crusher drunkenly leaning on the table for support.

"I can see three Gary here… he he he… they are eating the plates as well as the food inside…" he hiccupped and then collapsed deadly asleep on the floor, and after a few seconds a loud snoring could be heard from where he had disappeared.

Kevin laughed hard at him before turning again towards his team mate.

Mariah and Emily had their own battle, and now were soundly asleep in a corner with two bottles of wine next to them, their fingers intertwined. Some feet away Lee was flirting with Michael but both were quite flushed so Rei assumed it was just the alcohol on control.

Johnny and Robert were surprisingly enough sober, even if at their feet were at least five bottles of wine and two of whisky, and they were chatting amiably about something Rei couldn't hear; it had to be rather funny since both were flushed and chuckling.

Shifting his gaze around the Neko-Jin had a nice view of Enrique and Olivier French kissing in a corner without a care in the world; Rick, Hilary, Daichi, MingMing, Miguel and Kenny were playing truth or dare horny version –something that looked fairly similar to strip poker, but using the dares– in the middle of the dojo, and to his outmost shock Kenny was the only one that wasn't half naked.

Frowning the raven haired teen searched around the room for Max and Tyson, and spotted them hugging and kissing sweetly under a mistletoe.

'_Looks like Tyson managed out at least his own problem,'_ Rei felt a smile tug at his lips. _'I wonder if Kai's ok…'_

In the same moment the thought was out, Tala appeared from the back entrance, and made his way towards him among the chaos reigning in the dojo, stopping briefly to pick up Kai's coat that was above all the others'. The red head wrinkled his nose seeing Gary still going at it –Rei was actually wondering if he didn't even need to breath– and at the fascinated Kevin, shrugged seeing the horny players, the kissing duo, and the blushing Europeans.

Rei tensed up, he really wanted to ask about Kai, but he didn't know if they were on speaking terms. He was taken out of his uncertainty as Tala spoke first, "Rei? We are going home".

"… and… what about… you know…" he stuttered.

Tala stared seriously at him, before a huge and satisfied grin graced his lips, "I will thank Tyson later… without him I would never have known, but first… thanks, Rei. You have been a really good friend with Kai, and I am sorry for my behaviour".

"Now it's all ok, then?" Rei quickly dismissed their bickering.

Tala's grin turned into a full smile as he pointed to the back entrance, where Brooklyn stood with a sleeping and absolutely kawaii Kai cuddled in his arms.

Rei's heart warmed up at the sight, knowing it all was resolved. But he _had_ to add, in good measure, "make sure to never hurt him, or the Tiger from Hell will get you" he warned the Russian, but he was half smiling.

Tala chuckled and waving at him he joined Brooklyn, covering the sleeping form of the slate haired teen with his coat, making sure not to wake him up.

Rei sighed deeply, he was happy Kai finally found the place he belonged to.

Looking around he knew it would end up being his task to clean the dojo gym the morning after, task he wasn't looking forwards to accomplish, besides, he still couldn't see where Garland was…

He exited the dojo to take a breath of fresh air and was greeted by the wonderful sight of a snow-covered garden. White snowflakes were falling slowly from the sky, almost dancing in the air, from candid clouds.

It was so beautiful Rei was left speechless. It was cold, but he couldn't tear his eyes away from the stunning sight.

"Hey".

He didn't need to turn to see Mystel standing at his side, but he did, and saw the happy look on his boyfriend's face.

"I saw the two devils taking away the angel," he whispered, as if afraid to break the quiet. "I told you it would work out someway or another…I love to be always right".

Rei snickered and turned completely only to see Mystel holding something above their heads –Tyson's mistletoe.

"A little gift from the Dragon" he whispered.

Rei smirked and captured Mystel's lips in a passionate kiss.

'_Fuck all of them'_ Rei smirked in the kiss. _'I won't be the one cleaning up in the morning…'_

……………………………………………

Garland had seen all of this from his position in a corner, unseen by all the other bladers, and nodded in satisfaction as he slipped his arm around Raul's shoulder, pulling him against his side.

Raul smiled and cuddled on him, looking at Garland's eyes with adoration, "it all worked out the way you planned," he said with a hint of awe. "How could you know Tyson would go and tell Tala and Brooklyn what you had just told him?"

Garland smiled and gave him a peck on the lips, "remember I know everything," he replied. "You see, Tyson messed up it all horribly when he said to Tala that Rei and Kai were a couple, and almost ruined all my work, but… in the end I was able to adjust things it seems," _'not that I thought I wouldn't be able to'_ he inwardly added.

Raul side glanced at his twin sister now straddling Matilda's lap whilst kissing her passionately, and smirked –something that was quite out of place on his usual innocent face– and looked pleadingly at Garland, "can we go home now?"

"Eager to get in bed?" Garland chuckled at the blush on his love's face.

"To say the truth, yes," Raul smiled brightly. "Merry Christmas Garland!"

"Merry Christmas you too, Raul".

**Owari**

……………………………………………

**MasterFranny:** so this is finished! Merry Christmas to all of you, I hope you liked this little fic, and I hope you will give me a Christmas gift… a review!


End file.
